The Struggle
by SSJ Pan
Summary: This story is about another adventure that the Z fighters come across... This is just a short chapter...
1. Default Chapter Title

Dear Reader: This is my first fanfic for dbz, and i hope u enjoy it!  
  
BTW: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT o, i wish i did though! >=) In the Hands Of Immortality * The Struggle Years have past, many in fact, from the last reunion of the ultimate Z fighters. Pan, was now at a good age of 15, Trunks and Goten, whom each was of 24, Marron, 17 and Bra who was 18.   
  
  
Chapter 1 Pan sat, lonely on the bench outside the local beach near the blue, cerulean waters of the Ocean. She was dreary and bored, only watching the marshmallow, white clouds, hovering amongst the skies… She was deprived of her friends, since she and her family moved away from their original town. The city they were living in now, had many people, all of them who were unusually friendly and helpful, yet she refused to make any new companions, since it was too difficult for her to accept the fact, that she wouldn't see Bra, Marron, Goten and Trunks quite often anymore. It had been a year, without them, and she was very unfortunate that she was not very sociable with other kids at her age.   
  
She sat, thinking of all the good times, they had together, yes, they'd always keep in touch, but what worried her most, was if… if something would happen to them, and she wouldn't be around to aid them, she knew that they'd always be just Okay without her. Despite the fact she hated being away from them, she didn't seem to notify her anger at their absence, directly in the journey towards their new home.   
  
She desired to be with her comrades, but no… she must get along without them. Her confusion seemed to make her sheepish, she was humiliated about the reality that she wouldn't be able to cope without them.   
  
She was practically on the other side of world, so, there would be no possibility of making sure they were fine or not. She sighed, and brushed a tiny droplet of water from her eye. Some more tears ran down, flooding down her cheek, inconspicuous to Pan. She rarely cried, and was quite secretive about feelings. She detested having to open up her true heart, and be honest about the way she felt. It was much unexpected of her, anyway. She wiped her weeping pools of water with her sleeve, and she put a hand on her pale, white cheek.   
  
She held a strand of her deep, black hair, and she pulled it behind her ear, and closed her wet, sore eyes, hoping this was just one of her, concealed dreams that she had sometimes at night.   
  
"Oh... Who am I kidding? I'll never be able to forget them…" whispered Pan, depressingly, she lamented some more. After a few minutes had gone by shortly, she stopped her misery, and began to talk softly to herself.   
  
"In time, I'll meet you all again…" she murmured silently. "In time…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Pan walked down her street, it was the morn, and she had had a very nice rest the night before. Her tired eyes were now more clear and transparent, and her heart did not feel so heavy. The sun was setting, her favourite landscape before her, being more beautiful than ever… It was a delightful start to her day, and she decided to train up her power level.   
She jumped into the air, the delicate breeze brushing past her luscious black hair. The deep, subtle locks swayed slightly, and then rested upon the burden of her back, each strand were neatly laying, but flew up once again. She rose up into the air, and rushed past the oxygen, that overflowed her lungs for a split second, she turned around, and spun, her elegant hands, skillfully positioning into a curve, and she focused her mind. Summoning energy, she called for some particles that may help her form, this light that she wanted so longingly to create. Rising still, she gasped, as so much power, was cradled under her very own hands, they were building, such a large source of force! Unbelievable! Such power! The Orb, grew, increasing hugely in size, it soon had risen to the extent of the size of a young lamb. She could not seem to control this energy, it was way to large for her own strength, yet she was struggling to keep possession of this new found attack. Such intensity should not be wasted, as she called for more. Her hands, shaking with intimidation from the force. "Kamemeha!" she yelled airily, her central mind, struggling to keep control of her blast. She pushed it forward, as it leaped into the sky then, it bounded still, reaching a massive crater. Hit! Such impact, she could not remain still, her body rushing back. She created a cross with her arms, shielding the violent contact, as the ball collided against the colossal, obstacle, tormenting in agony, as it could not budge. Then, it exploded with rage, destroying the whole mountain.   
It shattered, as if it were a wineglass, being broken so suddenly. The pieces, each shard falling, because of the reaction of the blow… It doused, falling into the sea, the entire mountain, went into the Ocean. The Mountain mourned, groaning fiercely, as it was being sucked, sucked into the bottomless watery waste.   
Pan was shocked. She looked at the chaos she had made. She did not move, as she watched, the total wreck that was being pulled into the waters, at such, incredible speed. "I did… that?" She wheezed for air, as the Mountain, was gone. Soon enough, it was silent, once again.   
Pan breathed, slowly. Thank goodness, no civilization was around at this tremendous time. If her father, Gohan would find out about what she had done, she would be a goner…   
She hovered down, and reached the ground. Walking towards a bench, she sat down, replenishing the emptiness in her conscience. Inhaling the air, Pan dared not to return home… just yet.   
  
She shut her eyes, feeling the vividness of the crying sea, how it urged her to go down there, and found out everything about life, and how, worthless it was. All she wanted was to return to her friends. That was all, really. She listened noiseless and hushed, as she listened to the Sea's mysterious and profound song. The melody had no sound, she longed to hear more.   
A warm sensation was on her shoulder. She looked at her right shoulder, and saw a hand, neatly resting on it. Automatically, she lunged at the hand, grabbing it instinctively and flipped the attacker onto the floor. "Pan!" yelled Trunks, who was lying winded on the soft, warm sand.   
"Trunks? It's really you! Whoopee! What are you doing here?" declared Pan elatedly, forgetting her daydream.   
"First apologize," said a familiar voice. Pan turned around, and saw the blissful face of Marron, smiling fondly at her, "We couldn't find you at your house, so Gohan told me where to look." Marron observed the surroundings.   
"Marron!" Pan said surprised, at her close friends, being here on such short notice, "Good Old Dad!"   
"Don't forget me!" said Bra, her face looking cheeky, yet coy with competitiveness.   
Goten was there, also cheerful to see his relation.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan said. She defied not into proceeding excluding her Uncle! Only a fool would do that.   
"That's me!" said Goten, chuckling, one hand, firmly behind his head, laughing lightly. His head was up high, and he seemed to be caught up in all the commotion, he winked at Trunks, and bent down, wrapping his free hand around a small globe of orange next to his shoe.   
"Pan! We came here for a holiday, cool, hey?" Trunks said, looking at Pan. Pan smirked, but then, turned away, hiding her happiness. "Oi! You know you're glad to see us! We're on a quest… We're looking for the Dragonballs, and… we were hoping if you could come… Gohan said yes…"   
"Um... sure!" Pan said, trying her best to sound, causal.   
"Hmmm… You don't have to hide your excitement, you know…" said Bra, raising her finger at Pan, imitating Bulma.   
"Ha, yeah right." Said Pan, giving a skeptical look towards Bra. Marron smiled, as someone stepped in. Goku, there he stood, his solemn face did not match his personality, indeed, and he was of a great warrior… yet, it was so unlike him to be so, still and skeptical. He looked at Pan, and then, he burst with satisfaction. "Panny!"   
"Grandpa!" said Pan, hugging Goku. "Grandma!" She loosened her grip, and walked to give Chichi a kiss on the cheek.   
Chichi smiled at Pan. Bulma, Vegeta and Krillin appeared afterward, making a very awesome entrance, as they swiftly flew (Bulma, of course, carried by her husband).   
  
  
"Oh, it's the Brat," said Vegeta, a sarcastic grin upon his face, as he put down Bulma, she was quite demanding to the fact she had the capability to stand. But it was clear that Vegeta was also pleased to see Pan.   
"Hi Vegeta!" said Pan. A grin grew on her face. "Oh, it's so good to see you all!" she said, decreasing the tightness of her bandana from her head, she pulled it off and then she lay it on the bench. "How are you all?" Each one answered in turn, explaining some terrible incidents, that greatly stunned Pan in her actions to be gladdened, and she did not seem to be blithe any longer.   
  
"A new bunch of bad guys have come along…" explained Krillin, his tone of voice refused to be cowardly or unbalanced in confidence, he resented it if people improvised that he was of a dastard. "Far more stronger than even Kakorot!" included Vegeta, his face, scowling. He spat disrespectfully onto the floor, and denied his fear, but saying, "But, of course, if I am willing to fuse with your grandfather, brat… Maybe we have a chance…" He grinned, seeming to feel more or less nervous.   
  
"We need you Pan…" Goten uttered.   
"And… Andrea (Android 18) has been already killed, so we need to wish her back, as well of you all needing to reach Super Saiya-jin level. So, you see, Pan… we need you in this too." Goku said, his cheerful voice, reduced to a stern, colder form.   
"I'm in!" said Pan, agreeing.   
"Me too!" said Bra cooperatively.   
"Now, Goku! Don't endanger my granddaughter!" said Chichi, moving in on Pan, and covering Pan up, with her hands. "She has had enough."   
"Chichi… you don't understand…" stared Goku erratically, stating that she was very well misunderstanding.   
"How dare you question me, Son Goku!" said Chichi raising her voice, her eyes, filled with coiling fury. "You know that Gohan will not have as much stupidity of letting his own daughter into this."   
"Gohan has agreed already. Videl too."   
"See, you woman? We need the Brat, whether you like it or not!" cursed Vegeta at Chichi, Chichi snorted at his sternness and hissed at him.   
"Stupid Serpent, You know I am right!" Vegeta mused. Odious about Chichi's presence, he decided to take no further notice of this over protective wife of Goku's.   
"Exactly!" said Trunks. "Vegeta… I think Chichi has a point. I don't want Bra to be involved either." Announced Bulma, with a very high pitched tone in her voice, she was very threatening, and she did not want her daughter to be dragged along into a battle, ending in a "Who knows what" condition.   
"Bulma! Shut up, woman!" said Vegeta, clenching his fist, as a drop of cold sweat rolled down his face, he seemed very dense, and was panicked about the upcoming battle, the ultimate war. "They'll kill us all!"   
"Bulma, listen to Vegeta… It's the right de-" started Goku, trying not to seem too involved.   
"Shut up, all of you!" interrogated Chichi, showing she would not take a refusal as an answer, "Pan will not go!"   
"I've already lost Andrea, Marron, you're not allowed to go either." Said Krillin, he seemed very determined to make sure of Marron's safety.   
"Why…" initiated Marron, she was disappointed, because she hated it when her father was judging her, she found it immoral in a way.   
"But we need them…" said Goku, he was very determined to win the battle between his wife and himself.   
"Exactly!" said Trunks, nodding his head, with a snarl. "Don't be so…"   
"They aren't going!" cried out Chichi.   
"Prejudice…" said Trunks, finishing off his sentence timidly, he did not want to annoy Chichi, or he would not live to fight in the battle that would come before them.   
"The brats are warriors! Pan and Bra are Saiyans, for bloody sake." Inquired Vegeta, his face was scrunched up, and he was very annoyed with this woman.   
"Shush! All of you!" said Pan. "I want to go!"   
  
Everyone was silent. "Pan!" Chichi said, "I don't want you to get hurt…" "Grandma," said Pan, "I won't. Trust me…" "Pan… I don't know what to say…" "Then it's settled." Said Goku, "They come." 


End file.
